The little prince and moon
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: You and Arata were on the latter's room, making a video. Hajime had said that they were supposed to have them in a few days, and so they were doing it. They had been recording for a time, reading questions that fans made to them. "How were Aoi-chan and Yoru as child?" You read. He let his phone on a side, and laid on bed. "Is there any particular moment you remember fondly?"


Hello! I wanted to do this cause... I saw a cute AraAoi fanart and the official art as them as child make me weak af and I really wanted to do this. So well. Here we are. It's not really that deep, but I'm satisfied.  
I hope that you enjoy it!~

* * *

**_The little prince and moon_**

You and Arata were on the latter's room, making a video. Hajime had said that they were supposed to have them in a few days, and so they were doing it. They had been recording for a time, reading questions that fans made to them.

"How were Aoi-chan and Yoru as child?" You read. He let his phone on a side, and laid on bed. "Well, Yoru was super shy. He also got sick extremely easily, so he spent a lot of time indoors, like reading or playing games, things like that. Both his parents worked a lot, and Yoru was really the only other child my age around, so we spent a lot of time together. What about Aoi-chan, Arata?"

"Aoi-kun was shy and a crybaby too, he clung to his brother a lot. We would play on his home or on a park nearby. Ah, he got tons of colds too. You, did you ever had to take care of Yoru?"

"Yeah. There were times that his parents couldn't stay home watching him, so Auntie asked me often to check on him while she worked. I… I was the one who took him to play outside a lot, so I naturally felt guilty when the next day he was down with a fever again."

"Is there any particular moment you remember fondly?"

"…Yeah. What about you, You?"

"Hm. For me too."

-o-

"Um..."

Arata was on the top of a tree, waiting for Aoi that was a few meters behind. He had been really scared of climbing the tree, and was getting more nervous as he got higher.

"Don't stay there, Aoi!"

"But…"

The branches of the tree were getting thinner as they got higher, and Aoi was clearly distressed. Arata noticed his struggle to choose where to put his feet, and so he got closer to him.

"Put your feet on those ones, they seem the firmest."

Aoi moved slowly, following his instructions. But then he made a bad step and almost fell.

"Give me your hand!"

"I don't reach it!"

That was it. The branch broke and he fell.

"Aoi!"

Arata got down as soon as he could, noticing the crying boy on the grass. He had hurt his knee and it was drawing blood. Arata searched in his pockets for a handkerchief that his mother had given him, and he wet it before pressing it on his leg.

"Here. I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"…A bit."

"I'll take you to auntie, let's go. Get on my back."

Arata felt really guilty. He just wanted them to have fun, to make Aoi laugh, and things ended badly because he wanted to prove him that getting into a tree wasn't as dangerous as he thought. Now he would never want to talk to him again, even less play together. He would stay on his home without anyone again and he just… He didn't want that.

"Aoi. I'm sorry. I promise that I will protect you in the future."

That was the only thing that he could say. He wasn't as reliable for now, but he would. He would try to notice everything that went on his mind like he did to him, and would be sure to bring him up when he had fallen. He really didn't want him to go away. He was his best friend.

When Aoi didn't answer he felt really bad, but then, he laughed.

"You don't have to, Arata. I had fun. I panicked when I felt something touch my leg. You were right, the tree wasn't as scary as I thought."

That was the first time that he smiled so widely. The very first prince-like smile, dedicated solely to him.

"Then, we can try it again?"

"…I would prefer if we played inside for a bit before trying again."

-o-

"You-kun, is Yoru-kun sick again?" His teacher asked him. He nodded, while seeing the table empty at his side.

"Yeah."

When he got back to his house he grabbed some things from his brother's room, something to do with Yoru if he was awake and bored.

When he got there (Not a long trip, since they were neighbors) he saw the Nagatsuki old man on the front, and he just gave him a scowl and turned his head towards Yoru's room, signaling him to enter.

"Yo. Are you… okay?" he asked as soon as he opened the door, the very first thing that received him was a coughing Yoru.

When he calmed down they started playing chess in the bed, after You left his homework for him to do. You was good at some games, but chess? He sucked. Yoru in minutes had him cornered.

"Check."

"Ah... Let me think a bit!"

When he was going to move his piece (Not a great move, but it would grant him a few seconds more) Yoru started sneezing, and then he ended up jolting, throwing the game to the floor.

"Ah... I guess I lost." That was not the smartest thing to say. Yoru lowered his head and his cheeks got red.

"I'm sorry..."

"H-Hey, don't cry! It's okay! You were going to win anyway, so let's play another thing! C-Cards? You like playing cards, right?"

"Yeah…"

"I'll bring them!" He was going to go out of the room, but he noticed him shivering. "Are you cold?"

"A bit…"

"Ah… I'll make you a tea! I'll be right back!"

He made him one, feeling guilty. It was his fault that he was sick again. He wanted to show him a nice place, but… Sighing, he went back to the room.

"Is it good?" when he nodded he stayed there, looking him. He was going to apologize, but he grabbed his sleeve and looked directly at his eyes.

"Can we go back to that place again? When I'm fine?"

"But… It was near a river, are you sure?"

"The view there… It was really pretty. I like all of the places that You shows me, but that's the best until now!"

When he nodded, Yoru left the cup at his side and hugged him. "Thank you."

Then he fell asleep, resting his head against You. He stayed there, feeling himself blushing at Yoru's statement. He was grateful that he actually enjoyed the places they saw together. He really liked seeing them with him.

You sighed and caressed his hair, until Yoru's mother came back and he went back to his house.

-o—

"Yoru once hit a poster because he was distracted. I laughed for days. This wasn't even in elementary, it was in high school. Months before Procella."

"Aoi broke a pan once, and he panicked so much that he didn't know what to do and burned his hand. It was when we were already in Gravi."

They both laughed. Their moments were private, and they didn't want those two to know about them. Even if they had to take the rage of the mother combi at reveling their embarrassing moments.

* * *

Hello again!~ Ah, I'm weak. My precious babies~ Mother combi was not amused at what they said, but they know that they really appreciate each other. I feel fluffly now~~  
I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did!~

Bye!~


End file.
